


Доверие

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Past Violence, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Корво кладет ладонь Дауда себе на шею и просит:— Только не сжимай.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл без контекста, начала и конца, потому что я могу себе это позволить.

Дауд с сомнением окидывает напряженную спину Корво взглядом. Тот лежит к нему спиной, похожий на курок, который вот-вот спустят. Дауду на мгновение даже хочется просто уйти и не мучить его. Хотя Корво сам предлагает — вот так, без слов, и внутри от этого сжимается и крутит.

 Дауд старается не торопиться и двигаться шумно, специально шуршит одеждой, бренчит бляшками на ремнях, пуговицами, потому что Корво нужно слышать, что происходит у него за спиной.  

 Разобравшись с одеждой, Дауд так же шумно, непривычно шумно для самого себя, садится на постель, медлит, слушая дыхание Корво — оно частое, шумное, тяжелое, будто он вот-вот бросится в окно. Дауд ложится, но не трогает его. Ждет, пока Корво перестанет дышать так сорванно, но этого так и не происходит.

 Дауд двигается ближе, поворачивается набок и трогает губами над лопаткой. Корво не дергается, но камнем застывает под прикосновением. Дауд ведет губами вверх-вниз, пробуя кожу на вкус, осторожно обнимает его поперек груди, кладет на нее ладонь, слушая истеричное сердце. Корво, кажется, не дышит, и Дауду очень хочется облечь то, что он чувствует, в слова, но ничего не получается. Так что он молча держит его и внутренне просит успокоиться. И внутренне же обещает, что больно больше не будет. Очень сомнительное обещание, конечно, но вдаваться в условности ему не хочется.

 Корво делает шумный вдох, едва-едва сдвигается, отклоняя голову чуть назад, и Дауд ведет носом меж прядями волос, вдыхая порох, кровь и Бездну.

 Медленно Корво расслабляется. И медленно переворачивается на спину. Дауд сдвигается, давая ему место.

 Он дыхание задерживает, когда Корво берет его за руку и кладет ее себе на горло. Он моментально чувствует его пульс — бешеный, нездоровый, неровный. Корво лежит, застыв, сжимает Дауду запястье так, что еще немного, и кость будто треснет. Дауд ничего не говорит, смотрит внимательно на страдальческий излом бровей, на сжатые плотно губы, на дрожащие ресницы, и ему кажется, что сейчас определенно происходит что-то очень важное.

 — Только не сжимай, — просит Корво тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, и медленно, словно через силу, размыкает пальцы. Он отпускает запястье Дауда, еще несколько секунд держит руку рядом, готовый вцепиться, но потом медленно опускает руки на постель и дышит.

 Дауд не сжимает. Он гладит его кожу большим пальцем, едва-едва смещая его, чтобы не спугнуть.


End file.
